Summer with the whale, the horse and the potter
by maraduersmad
Summary: Voldemort is slowly gaining power, James' parents being well known aurors don't believe it's safe for james to stay with them over the summer so sends him where no one will think to find him. The evans' house hold.  So i suck at summary's just try reading
1. The whale arrives

I looked in the rear view mirror to my son. His messy black hair was splayed across the window. His face resting on the window making his glasses slightly crooked on his face. He let out a muffled snore before becoming silent once more. I looked back to the road and continued to drive nervously.

"Were doing the right thing" I heard my husband reassure quietly and I did a small nod

"I know, I just feel bad doing this too him..Why couldn't he go to one of his other friends ?"

"He's not safe there, there all from wizarding family's and anyone knows the four of those boys don't leave each other's side unless there forced to. He'd be too easy to find" I sighed but knew he was right. "take a left here" I quickly turned down a narrow path.

"I just don't want to leave him on his own. He's never been away from home on a summer holiday for more than a few nights. And he's never had to live as a muggle before"

I heard the door bell go and looked over to my mum and dad

"Do I have to let him in?" I begged. My mum glared quickly but I could see she didn't want him here either.

"He has too, he's 'part of the family' know"

"it's just ridiculous. Why can't they go to someone else?"

"Lily, your sister married him and know she wants him to live here. Please be nice. It's just for this summer. Then I think they'll be getting there own place. Know go let vernon in" I sighed and pushed myself up from the sofa and walked into the hallway. I could see his huge outline through the patterned glass and sighed. Putting on a fake smile I pulled the door open.

"hello vernon"

"about time" he barked. I suddenly heard the patting of feet and was forced out of the way

"VERNIE!" I watched as my body sister tried to wrap her arms round her fat spouse. Trying to hold in my laughter when her arms wouldn't fully fit round. My mum and dad walked out of the lounge.

"Hello vernon"

"Rose, Sam" he drawled. I saw my mother stiffen slightly, she didn't like him calling her by her first name. She wanted to be called Mrs Evans"

"Tuney, why don't you show vernon up to your room?" My dad said politely "Lily help with the bags" I growled aat my dad as I picked up a few of his bags and started to follow the happy couple up the stairs. Finally we reached there room and I dropped his bags in the centre.

"NOT THERE LILY! PUT THEM THERE!" Tuney screamed pointing to another space

"I am not your bag boy. Do it yourself!" I spat before leaving the room. I stormed down the stairs and heard my parents talking.

"When is he coming?"

"They should be here around dinner time"

"Shouldn't we tell lily?"

"are you kidding ? You've heard how she talks about him she would never let him in the house. It's best she doesn't know till it's too late. It sounds like this boy really needs to stay here" I peered through the door confused. Who else was coming ?

" DINNER!" I screamed up the stairs and went to sit down myself. Vernon's loud footfalls sounded quickly. Within seconds he had squished himself onto a wooden chair that creaked under his weight and started to shove the food on his plate down his face. Petunia followed shortly and sat next to him. I looked around and saw there was a spare plate of food

"mum who's this for?"

"no one sweetie" she replied quickly and I looked at her suspiciously. Vernon's beady eye's fell on the plate of food. Who was the person coming ?

I sat pondering over who it could be, luckily I did have to wait long. I heard the sound of tires on the gravel outside out house and ran to the door followed by mother and father. I pulled the door open and saw two old-ish people get out of a car. In the back seat I could just see a mess of black hair.


	2. Handsome young potter ?

I watched as a man who looked a lot like Potter took his stuff out of the boot whilst who im guessing is his mother took her wand out.

"Mother what are they doing?" Squealed petunia. I looked around worried vernon might see but realised he wasn't standing there. I heard a grunt and realised he was probably still shoving food down his throat in the kitchen. I looked back and saw Potter levitating out of the car still asleep. He slowly started levitating towards us and petunia ran inside looking scared whilst my parents watched nervously. Suddenly Potter shifted his eyes slowly opening.

"Wh..whats going on?" His mother quickly stopped levitating him and he stood up rubbing his eyes.

"you uhh fell asleep, I was just going to levitate you to your bed just close your eyes its fine." His mother cooed and he did a small smile

"thanks mum, I can walk though..see you in the morning" He pulled him top over his head and started to walk. He looked over to me and suddenly stopped before blinking a few times and taking in his surroundings. "mum...where am I?" my eyes flicked back to his parents who stood next to each other awkwardly. Potter quickly pulled his top on again making me want to laugh but the look on the three peoples faces told me it was a very bad time to laugh.

"in a muggle town..near spinners end"

"why?"

"It's not safe for you with us anymore"

"what?"

"Voldemorts gaining power, were well known aurors he wants us dead"

"he wants most people dead!" Potter snapped at his parents

" we've caught his followers."

"so have other people"

"James please listen for a second!" the black haired boy did a little nod "we've caught many of his followers but there's still more and he's still gaining power with the job we do it's not safe for us. They want us dead but the only time they can get us is when were outside the house as we have protection on it. They need to lure us out"

"what's that got to do with me"

"it's common knowledge that you and your little group like to wander around causing mischief over summer it'll be easy for them to be able to capture you. They know we'll come and get you leading us straight to voldemort"

"i'll stay inside the house then"

"no you won't james we all know you don't like being cooped up in the house" Potter glared at his father

"if I know that voldemort's going to try and get me i'm not really going to run around unprotected am I?"

"yes you will. You and sirius are careless" got something right there I thought my mind on hogwarts.

"Lily lets go inside and give them a minute" I heard my mum whisper but ignored her and kept watching.

"so what ? Your just going to ditch me somewhere?"

"not ditched" his mum squeaked. Potter stormed over to his stuff and started trying to put it back in the car. His dad quickly stopped him.

"i want to stay home with you..i'm not just going to stay somewhere knowing that your in danger. It's bad enough having to stay home whilst you two are off fighting death-eaters"

"James please" his mother pleaded. She looked like she really did want him to come home with them, maybe If he begs a bit he will be aloud to

"I want to go home" he muttered

"I wish you could come home with us but you'll be safer out of the way" his dad stated

"Where would I have to stay?"

"here, with the Evans family" potter looked round to me. Great if he knows he's staying with me he's sure to say yes.

"Are you kidding?" here it comes the whooping and the ridiculous flirting "I'm not staying here" wait what? "you can't expect me to spend my summer with muggles..No offence" he said turning and looking to my parents "if I have to stay somewhere else it has to be somewhere filled with wizards at least then I can know what's going on...why can't I stay with sirius?"

"They will think of there straight away, anyway he's just moving in you would be intruding"

"he's my brother I couldn't intrude if I tried" his dad gave him a serious look and he sighed "why not remus..or peter then"

"Peter and his family are touring europe over the summer and remus..well, with what he is I don't thi"

"what he is?" Potter looked to his dad outraged "I don't care what he is and neither should you! He would never hurt me!"

"I know you think that james but a lot of his kind are in lines with vold"

"Remus would never do that! I'm not staying here it's either remus' home or the street's!"

"James Potter you will stay here and that is final!"

"No I won't!" he stormed over and pulled his bags out of the trunk and started storming off. I rolled my eyes arrogant prat.

"James!" his mum ran after him and he glared at her.

"you were just going to ditch me here and leave without telling me weren't you!"

"i thought it would be best. We knew you'd react like this"

"how is just abandoning me the best?

"James please..i just want you to be safe I want you to come home too"

"then let me" Potter pleaded

"please james, I won't be able to work properly knowing you could be out of the house in danger. They will never think of finding you here. Please stay here..for me?" He turned to the house and did a little sigh.

"fine...i love you" he gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

Before long all of Potter's stuff was lying in the hall and he and his parents were saying goodbye. He watched them as they got back into the car and left my mum shut the door. I was glaring at him from next to her a whole summer with him and vernon how would I cope ?

"So james, do you want something to eat ? I think we managed to save you a plate before vernon scoffed the lot" Mum chirped cheerfully. He looked up at her and shook his head

"no thanks Mrs Evans. I'de kind of like to lie down is that okay?"

"course it is boy. I'm sorry but we have no spare rooms left so you'll be in the basement. But I assure you its nice down there. A nice bed and it's light..just a bit loud as you can hear the walking up here" My dad said happily grabbing some of his stuff. He was obviously glad to have another boy in the house that wasn't vernon the whale.

"Sorry sir, I didn't mean to be an inconvenience.. I mean if there's not enough rooms I could always go to remus'" he looked slightly hopeful but my dad laughed and patted him on the back

"nonsense come on i'll take you to your basement" the two walked of Potter grabbing the last of his stuff. When they were out of the room my mum looked to me

"awfully handsome young man. Seems very sweet. You should go out with him" my head snapped up to her smiling face.

" Are you kidding ? He's potter he's arrogant and vile and He's staying with us all summer !"

"i thought you were friends. Mrs potter says he talks about you a lot. Maybe you should give him a chance, he's sweet" I groaned and walked into the kitchen. I stopped in my tracks when I saw vernon pushing food into his mouth quickly...still. I looked at him disgusted as he did a small cough and food sprayed out. I turned around and walked back through the hall past my mum

"i'm going to bed"


	3. Breakfast

It was all a dream, an extremely bad dream. I'm going to wake up and Vernon will not be here neither will potter. Suddenly fist pummelled against my door and I slowly let my eyes flicker open blinking away the sunlight that was glowing through the gaps in my curtains.

"BREAKFAST!" See there is my horse faced sister telling me breakfast is ready, if Vernon where here there would be none left. I threw my covers of me happily. Skipping down the stairs with a large smile on my face. It was a bad dream, I don't have to deal with them.

I walked into the kitchen, immediately hearing a grunt the smile fell from my face. My eyes moved cautiously to the side. WHALE!. Once again he was shovelling food into his mouth faster than I though possible grunting and occasionally trying to talk, well to order my mother to get him more bacon.

"Morning sweetie" my dad chirped happily "your breakfast is there" he pointed to a plate. I quickly grabbed it and sat down as I started eating I felt eyes on me. I looked up and saw Vernon had now finished and was eyeing my food hungrily. Fat pig.

"once your finished do you mind taking James his food ?" My mum cooed.

"What? Why can't he come get it himself?" I snapped back

"He was pretty upset yesterday, I don't think he's going to want to come up here and face all of us just yet" Rolling my eyes I went to refuse "Please lilly, you're the only one of us he knows." Letting out a groan I finished my food and grabbed the last plate on the counter and began walking to my doom. Over-dramatic maybe. But come on it's potter!

Beginning to wish I was wearing more than pyjama shorts and a vest top I pushed open the door to the basement

"Potter?" Calling out I walked down the stairs. When I got to the bottom I saw him lying facing the celling. The small window was blocked with his bag. I looked at it for a few seconds wondering whether to ask or not before deciding against It "Mum made you some breakfast"

"i'm not hungry" Rolling over to face the wall I placed the plate on the floor.

"I know that's a lie. You always sit next to me in the great hall..even when someone else is sitting there. You could probably give The whale up there a run for his money and that's saying something."

"Whatever" I rolled my eyes and went to walk back up the stairs. "wait!" Turning quickly I crossed my arms glaring slightly at him. He had moved to sitting quickly.

"Tell her I say thanks..For the food and letting me stay" A small bow of my head and I turned to leave once again "oh and Evans"

"what?" I snapped slightly

"Love the shorts" He did a wink and I quickly turned and ran up the stairs. Stupid arrogant prat. Once I got upstairs I slammed the door to the basement blocking out his laughing.

"Don't slam doors!" My mum boomed making me groan. Why couldn't I be the one shipped off to another family ?


	4. Running away

The next week went the same. I would have breakfast grab james' before vernon could pig it down. Go give it to him, he would sit glaring at the celling or something the whole time until I was just leaving where he would do a really quick flirt and a wink before going back to glaring at the celling. Honestly even thought I hate him he was worrying me. I'd never seen him so quiet especially not when i'm any where near him.

I rolled out of bed the floor boards shaking slightly as Vernon waddled past my room. I rubbed my tired eyes. There was a summer storm last night and I couldn't sleep through it, it finally stopped around 5. Looking out the window I saw the ground was still soaking wet and muddy, there was still a light mist of raindrops. I guess I wouldn't be doing anything outside today. I quickly pulled a brush through my hair and stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen. I looked around at the familiar sight around the table, my eye finishing on the plate on the counter. I don't see why mum was giving him so much. He only ate a few bites of every meal. Sighing I sat down and put a forkful of scrambled egg in my mouth. Petunia was talking about Vernon's hope to work at a drill company called grunnings. I had to hide my laugh, he hoped to work at a drill company. Could this man get any less interesting ? I looked to petunia, she had a large smile on her long face showing her overly large teeth. I sighed, remembering when she use to smile like that when we played together. Before I really showed any of my powers. I missed those times.

"James, I bought you breakfast..again" I muttered the last word "are you decent?" Has he even changed since he got here? I don't remember any of the clothes he was wearing. But his trunk was lodged in the window so I wouldn't be to surprised if he hadn't..Eww he hasn't changed for a week. No answer "I'm coming in" Pushing the door open with my free hand. A small breeze swept my hair back slightly. I cautiously went down the stairs. "I know you don't want to be here but you could at least acknowledge that I asked you a question even if you don't change or sho-James?" I looked to his empty bed. Placing the plate on the floor I cautiously walked around the basement. "James? You in here?" no answer. Spinning around again I stood confused. Maybe he went to the toilet. I looked around once more. Turning towards the stairs something caught my eye. My head shot back. The window...It was open. Where was his trunk. Maybe he was finally getting changed. My mind shot down that idea and I quickly walked towards the window. Standing on the bed I looked out. There was a trunk sized mark scored from the mud then. What looked like the track of someone sliding out of the window after it. Finally there were footprints and tracks from the wheels on the trunk. NO WAY! I'M FREE FROM JAMES ! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoh, my mind went to when james got her just over a week ago. Voldemort wants his parents. They couldn't be right about the whole. Capturing James part. I mean who would want to try and capture James... James will be fine he's a good wizard. Annoyingly good actually. He'll be fine. He's going to die

"MUM DAD!" I Rushed up the stairs I got out just as they walked into the hallway

"What's wrong li-"

"James is gone!"

"What? Are you su-"

"Of course i'm sure! He's gone and there going to kill him and then remus peter and sirius will murder me for not helping him and I don't want to die and I don't really want james to die and oh my god we need to find him!" I ran upstairs grabbing my wand before sprinting back down the stairs and out the door not before hearing the whale.

"why has she got a stick?"

James' POV

Where the hell am i? I mean really. If I could just find a way to get to London. Really james ? Are you that dumb. I panted slightly, I had left as I heard them start to come down for breakfast. It had taken me that long to chose whether or not to write a note. In the end I didn't. Turning a corner quickly I pushed my hand into my pocket grabbing my wand. I would call the night bus.

"Locomotor mortis" My leg snapped together and I almost fell over. Waving my arms very ungracefully I looked up. My heart stopping a death eater. "Expelliarmus" Why wand flew away before I had even thought to use protego. "Hello Potter" There voice sounded mocking, I stood staring at them. "It's impolite not to say hello back Potter" Still I said nothing "Reducto!" I let out a scream as I felt my ribs cracking under the force of the spell. I fell to the floor gasping for air. "Finite incantartum" My legs sprung apart and I quickly tried to shuffle back. Hissing in pain as I moved my chest flaring up. "I'm disappointed, I thought you would have a bit more fight in you"

"Bite me" I snapped making the death eater laugh. "Like you can talk you coward, You catch me by surprise and take my wand. You to scared to duel me" This made him laugh more.

"Hardley"

"Then give me my wand back and we can duel. Unless you don't think you can take me" Using the wall I pulled my self up" He watched me for a few seconds before throwing me my wand.

"The dark lord said alive. I'm sure he won"

Sectumsempra I thought as he was talking. The spell erupted from my wand and hit him on the shoulder making a pretty large gash but that was it.

"conjunctivitus!" He snapped

"Protego!"

My body smashed into the floor again. Blood trickling down my face and I tried to sit up again but my body was to tied out. I'm under 17 why haven't the ministry swooped down because the trace ? Unless a older wizqard lives around here then they will just think it's them. Like when me and sirius use to always use magic at mine they would just think it was my mum and dad.

"Get up Potter!" He stood glowering over me. I tried to push myself up again but just flopped down gripping my chest with my free hand. He kicked my wand out of my other hand. "shame. You were fun to duel"

"Mother-fucker" I muttered. This seemed to not be the right thing to say.

Lily's POV

I leaned against a wall panting. I needed to find him. Maybe he's a sirius'.. where does sirius live? I could ask Remus. Wait where does Remus live? Frank might know

"CRUCIO!"

But where does he live ? I could ask Alice where frank lives then ask frank where sirius lives. Then if he doesn't know ask him where remus lives. I'm sure the two must have talked about it before. Screams where echoing loudly around the alley way. Then Remus whe- Another scream. Will this person shut up so I can th..Did he say Crucio. I snuck right to the edge of the wall poking me head round the corner slightly. My mouth falling open. I quickly pulled my head back round the corner. A death eater. Like a real death eater. Holy crap I'm going to die. Another blood curdling scream made me want to scream myself. I peered round again this time my eyes on the body on the floor. The screams becoming more and more hoarse as his body writhed and contored more. I Looked back to the alley way. I could get severus to help me, sure were not friends after what he called me but maybe he would help. Another scream. By then he might be dead. Taking a deep breath I gripped my wand tightly. On three one two..Three I jumped round the corner

"STUPEFY!" I screamed it hit him square in the chest and he flew back. "Obliviate" I stuttered walking closer to him. Quickly riding the memory that he had seen James her. I turned around and saw James unmoving on the floor. "James..James?" Gently I turned him over he had blood splattered over him.

Standing up I stuck my wand arm out. Before long I heard a loud bang. The large three floored purple bus towered above me.

"Hello and welcome to the night bus. I am steve shunpike and I will be you're con-"

"shut up and help me!" I snapped. He finally looked down to me. I tried to pull james up. The man quickly jumped off the bus and picked James up. I grabbed his trunk and saw him telling someone people sitting near the door to move and put james in one of the seats. As I jumped on with the trunk I sat down next to James who was flopping in his chair.

"st mungo's please" I said trying to prop James up. The man nodded and ran to the front. "enervate" I muttered just before the bus left pointing my wand at the death the bus moved James almost fell out of his seat but luckily I managed to grab him first.

"you're stop" The man said. I quickly nodded a thank you. Now my brain was actually working I conjured a stretcher. Grabbing his trunk I jumped off the bus and ran in through the window. The stretcher following me. As I ran in I looked around for a healer. Finally spotting one talking to someone I ran over pushing the man out of the way

"please he needs help" I begged pointing to James. The healers eyes followed my arm to James. She quickly rushed into a room me running after her. After a few questions which I was bad at answering since I was only there for a few seconds of it. She pushed me out of the room calling some other healers.


	5. Muggles could hear you

"You are SUCH an _Idiot!_" I spat at James as I stormed into the room. The healer looked between us as I stood at the end of his bed glowering at him. Then James did something I didn't expect, he giggled. "Potter this is not Funny, what the hell where you thinking ?" He giggled again and gave me a dopey smile

"Your pretty is hair" He cooed and I looked at him confused

"what?"

"Could I talk to you outside please miss evans?" The Healer asked. I looked to James who was now counting the tiles on the celling, my eyes travelled to the plain celling that was just painted, no tiles or indents, then to the healer and I nodded. As she closed the door I rounded on her

"What's wrong with him ?"

"when the cruciatus curse is used for extended amounts of time it can harm the victims brain cells causing them to lose themselves. There brain kind of shuts down. This happened slightly to James"

"So he's going to stay like that. He couldn't even string a sentence together!"

"no. James Is very lucky, if you turned up a few minutes later and he would have stayed like he is now. Any longer than that he would have just got worse and worse."

"When will he be back to him ? Is there anything I can do to help him back to his arr- adorable self" I quickly corrected I didn't think insulting him would go down to well.

"He just needs rest. And you can help by being nice and understanding" She stated with a stern glare at me. Obviously my almost saying arrogant hadn't went un-noticed.

"Can I go in ?"

"Of course. I'm going to go check on my other patients." I smiled and turned towards the door. "Be nice!" She scolded, I turned to her a fake smile on my face before pushing open the door and walking in.

"Livans!" James exclaimed happy as I closed the door. I slowly walked over to him nervously.

"Hey James, How are you feeling ?" He did an awkward shrug as I sat down on the chair next to his bed. I sat talking to him for a while, which was awkward as he only really answered with smiles, giggles or awkward shrugs. Suddenly his hand reached out and caught some of my hair. "What are you doing ?" I asked nervously trying to prise his fingers of my hair.

"Hot headed" He mumbled

"what?"

"Fire hair so you're hot headed" I looked at him slightly amused as he started to ask why it wasn't burning his hand to which I had to explain hot headed didn't mean literally hot. Finally he let go of my hair and his arm flopped back to the bed a giddy smile on his face

"You're pretty. They agree. The boys. They say I talk about you too much." I couldn't help but giggle as he went on about how Remus told him he talked about me to much. "come here" I looked at him confused as he motioned me to come closer, I did so nervously. He leaned forwards and put his hand next to my ear. "I have a crush on you" he whispered, I moved back and tried to hold my laugh in but it didn't really work. He looked so innocent and confused when I started to laugh.

"James?" I looked over as the door burst open and Sirius ran in. he looked terrified.

"SIRIUS!" James yelled happily. "Sirius is serious, sirius serious serious sirius sirius siiiiiirius is very serious sirius is seriously serious." James mused to himself making me smile where as it didn't have the same effect on Sirius

"Jamesie ?"

"Jamesie waimsie" Sirius suddenly turned on me

"What the hell did you do ?" He snapped

"ME ! I didn't do anything"

"oh because i'm going to believe that. How many times have you threatened to curse him!"

"I didn't do this! I saved him you moron" I shrieked standing up.

"That's really likely Evans" He retorted sarcastically

"Ask him yourself If you don't believe me!"

"How exactly do you expect me to do that ? Look at him he's not going to tell me anything. And if he does I doubt I can trust what he says right now! So what the fuck did you do to my brother!" Sirius spat walking to the end of the bed I followed him standing in front of him glaring at him.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" I bellowed there was a sudden sob and both our heads turned to the side. James was sitting tears cascading down his face, His eyes flicking between me and Sirius.

"I don't like arguing!" He whailed.

"now look what you did" Sirius moaned

"Me this is your fault"

"Stop it!" Our heads turned back to James

"Sorry Jamesie" Sirius cooed going to walk to his side

"Apologise to Livans" Sirius looked to me and mouthed livans a scowl on his face. "now!"

"sorry Evans" Sirius mumbled

"Now apologise to sirius..haha sirius is serious" James giggled again.

"sorry Sirius" I said awkward

"now hug!" A happy smile on his face as both of our heads snapped to him

"Prongsie. Me and Evans don-"

"Hug!" he snapped this time me and sirius stood our ground, suddenly he sniffled again tears filling his eyes brown eyes"for me?" Sirius groaned and looked to me then back to James. Taking a step back towards me, he wrapped his arms around me tightly making it hard for me to breath "hug him back"

"yeah Evans hug me back" Sirius muttered in my ear. I slowly wound my arms around him. His hands started to travel south

"Black..Black stop it. Sirius you stop your hands right now"

"okay then" He said as his hands rested on my butt.

" me. Now!" I spat after a few more seconds of me trying to wriggle out he gave me ass a little squeeze and moved back a smirk on his face. Giving me a small wink before moving and sitting on the end of Potters bed

"See hugs are good!" James said happily.

"sure" I mumbled taking my seat again. I watched as they sat talking a little flicker of pain and confusion crossed sirius' face when James got his words muddled up or giggled at nothing. Eventually James fell asleep after a few minutes of watching him sleep Sirius turned to me.

"Please just tell me what you did" He begged

"I didn't do anything Sirius." He went to talk again but I carried on quickly "Come get a cup of tea with me and I'll tell you what I know"

Sirius ran his hands through his hair as I took a long gulp of tea. He opened his mouth to talk then closed it again he did this a few more times before stopping for a second.

"thank you. Thank you so much. I'm sorry it's just I got a call from st mungo's and they said he was here and then you were here I just..jumped to a conclusion.. Is he going to be ok ? Please say he's not going to stay like that"

"it's fine and he's not. The healer said he just needed rest then soon he'll be back to him" sirius let out a loud breath of relief.

"Thank Merlin" we sat in silence for a few minutes just sipping out drinks.

"how come you got a call about James ? Do his parents know he's here" Sirius let out a little laugh.

"Me Prongs Moony and Wormtail always end up here over summer. Have since first year, we didn't want our parents to find out we were here since they would kill us. Well the other three's parents would, my mum would probably just laugh. So anyway we wrote down each other as the person to call. For James they call me first then moony next and then wormy. For me it's James first then wormtail, He's more likely to be able to make it remus is Ill a lot so I call him last hoping he wont have to be called and put more drama in his life. Wormtail has moony first then james then me Moony however has Wormtail first then james then his mum then gran then uncle, then dumbledore, then the crazy lady who lives in hogsmeade who tries to buy him drinks, then me" At this I burst out laughing.

"i'm guessing he doesn't trust you then"

"nahh he trusts me loads. Just doesn't want me here with him. I always flirt with the healers. He gets annoyed"

"So the stupid flirting with every girl isn't just an act at hogwarts then"

"nope"

"So, why do you guys end up in here all the time ?"

"Just messing around. Finding some fun outside of hogwarts. This one time we got this amortentia and" He went off talking about random things they had done to end them up in st mungo's. A huge smile on his face as he talked. Although I didn't fully approve of half the stuff they did It was quite funny.

James had been here for days. He was better...Well he was almost him, not to sure if that's better. He would occasionally get confused. I was on the phone to my mum again telling her I was staying again. Trying to rub the knot out of my neck. A hand rested on my shoulder and I span round sirius was standing in front of me smiling. I quickly hung up.

"I'll be back in a little while okay. If he wakes up tell him I say hi" with that sirius walked off quickly. I walked into James' room again, he was sleeping so I just sat awkwardly. Time ticked by and I started to get tired my eyes itching Eventually Sirius walked in with a bag on his shoulder. Throwing it on the floor he smiled at me.

"James should be able to leave tomorrow but we have one more boring night here... So I brought some stuff to occupy us."

"like what" I inquired as he reached into the bag a smirk on his face

"Lots of condoms" With that he threw a large box of condoms at me

"Sirius!" I hissed in a whisper "James is right there and tha"

"I was joking. But if you want to and him being here is a problem I'm sure I can find us another room" He winked at me and I pelted the box back at his head. "I just wanted to see your face when I suggested it... Did I see a bit of happiness ?" I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to the wall. My eyes started closing of there own accord. I pushed them open again trying to stay awake. "Here" I looked up and saw Sirius holding a pile of clothes out to me

"what's this black?"

"A pair of my new boxers. I was going to get you some trackies or something but there all dirty and I haven't got round to learning how to wash stuff myself yet so you'll have to deal with new boxers. Then one of my best smelling tops" I slowly took it but carried on sitting there.

"well go and change then" I sighed and got up leaving the room. Though I was happy to be able to sleep in something I hadn't been wearing all day for once.

When I had changed and cleaned myself up slightly I felt a bit more awake. I entered the room but stopped quickly. A bed was made on the floor out of quilts and lots of pillows.

"It was getting a bit uncomfortable on the floor and i'm guessing the chairs not that great judging by the fact you've been massaging your neck all day" He had his usual cocky smirk on his face and I rolled my eyes sitting next to him on the 'bed' which was surprisingly soft .

"How did you get all this stuff in here?"

"undetectable extension charm" he replied pointing to his bag.

"Nice work black"

"Second name basis still then Evans?" I laughed

"Sirius is just to ridiculous" he did a mock hurt look

"My name is amazing. It's seriously amazing you know i'm serious Sirius" mocking james from earlier in the week making me laugh.

"So what did you actually bring to entertain us _sirius_" I asked emphasising the use of his name. He smiled

"well I brought cluedo. Scrabble, cards" He went on naming things and pulling them out of his bag.

" Scrabble..Really?"

"What ? I thought you would like it"

"no. It's boring..How do you even know about these there all muggle games"

"I take muggle studies and .. I learnt as much as I could about muggles. Partly to piss my family off party because I found it interesting. My favourites twister...Shall we play?"

"there's hardly any room in here for a board and there's only two of us, who would spin?" Sirius started setting it up anyway, taking out his wand he waved it at the spinner. "now it'll spin when we want it to"

"And how will we see what it says?"

"Lily's go" The arrow spun quickly

"right hand blue" A familiar voice came from the board

"why did you give it amos diggorys voice?"

"Why not.. now come on take your turn"

"get off me Sirius!" I moaned. As he laid on top of me.

"why you're rather comfy. I could get us to this..or do you prefer being on top ?" He mused lifting himself slightly so he could look at me, his usual cocky grin on his face. I could feel a blush creeping on my cheeks, quickly, I gave him a hard shove and he finally rolled off me.

"Idiot" I mumbled

"You know you love it _evans_"

"I really don't _Black" _I snapped back smiling slightly

"No one can resist my charm" He replied, arrogance lacing his voice

"Well I can" I said confidently, sticking my chin up slightly

"Challenge accepted"

"I didn't challenge you to anything!" He took a few steps forwards

"Are you sure?"

"Positive! No challenges where said!"

"guess I'll just have to do it for fun then" With that he took another step causing me to step away so he wouldn't step on me, my back gently hit the wall as his arms came either side of my head before starting to lean in.

"wh-what are you doing?" He ignored my question and kept moving in. My breathing sped up as I watched, staying still as his face slowly came closer, his plump lips getting closer and closer to my own. His breath tickled my lips and my eyes began to close.

"Sirius..What the hell are you doing?" Both of us jumped at the sound of james' voice, sirius spinning round quickly.

"James! Your awake? Are you you ?"

"What the hell where you doing?" He snapped ignoring sirius' question

"Proving a point"Sirius replied smoothly "Evan's here said she could resist my charm, I was just showing her she couldn't"

"I could ! And I did!" I lied awkwardly "I was just about to push you away!"

"Of course you were kitten" He gave me a small wink making me glare at him

"Are you okay James?" I asked nervously walking over to him

"Yeh, fine"

"Your sure? Nothing hurts ? Your head feels normal, no need to call sirius serious, no need to get all giggly about the fact your name is james and call yourself jamsie wamsie?"

"I'm fine Evans" He replied laughing

"good" Grabbing his pillow I quickly began smashing it onto him repeatedly "WHAT-THE-HELL-DO-YOU-THINK-YOU-WERE-DOING-DO-YOU-HAVE-ANY-IDEA-HOW-STUPID-YOU-ARE-YOU-ARE-A-COMPLETE-AND-UTTER-MORON-JAMES-POTTER-I-SWEAR-IF-YOU-EVER-DO-THAT-AGAIN-I-WILL-LEAVE-THE-DEATH-EATER-TO-KILL-YOU-YOU-MINDLESS-SELFISH-ARROGANT-BAS" one of Sirius' hands covered my mouth whilst the other wound round my waist as he pulled my away from the cowering james leaving me to throw the pillow at james when I was no longer in range to hit him with it normally.

"lily,Calm down! You'll get us thrown out!" Sirius laughed putting me back on the ground and removing his hands.

"Knew you cared about me" James said smirking after a few seconds of silence.

"I can't believe you got us kicked out of st mungo's" Sirius said sadly as we slowly walked down my road.

"It's his fault and I wasn't even that loud" I seethed

"I'm pretty sure even muggles could hear you Lily" He replied chuckling slightly.


	6. Save the Whales!

Once James was back at Lily's house Sirius had became an almost permanent addition. He'd sweep in at random times, bouncing around the house along with James. Who was a lot happier now he had a friend around. I however, was not. Sirius and James' favourite game was annoying Lily. Well..no. It was their second favourite game after Vernon watching. A horrible game that left them gagging more times that not.

"Mum!" I yelped running down the stairs. Crashing into the kitchen and stopping when I saw the dumb duo helping her making sandwiches.

"Sweetheart why aren't you dressed? We're leaving soon"

"leaving? Where are we going"

"the beach"

"the...the beach? With them?" I asked shocked pointing at James and Sirius who both wore equal shit eating grins.

"Of course"

"but..it's an hour drive away." I moaned

"I'm aware of that sweetheart, that's why were leaving soon. Now go get into your costume. We're almost done and everyone else is ready"

"You know i'm feeling a bit sick, maybe I should just stay here"

"nonsence go change. Quickly" I couldn't help but groan as I slowly made my way back up to my room and pulled out some clothes and my bikini. I changed quickly before slowly walking back down the stairs.

"Lily hurry up! Vernon and Petunia have already left" I glared at James and Sirius as they waved behind mum.

When we got to the car dad had already taken the driving seat, mum sliding into the passenger seat and James and Sirius taking the side seats leaving the middle seat free. Meaning I would hve to climb over one of them to get in. Pulling the door open again, I quickly clmibed over a smirking sirius mumbling an 'I hate you' as I did.

"Come on Evans, you know you love me" He had replied easily.

A car journey couldn't be more painful if she had pulled out every tooth with a plastic spoork. Jammed it in her eye, crashed into a nuclear powerplant and blew up the earth.

Jumping from the car I ran down onto the beach, ignoring my mums cries for help carrying stuff. I wanted to run away for good. But knew that would seem a bit weird. So instead I found Petunia and Vernon's towels. Petunia was still on hers. Vernon apparently was off somewhere buying food. Because he really needed more.

Unfortunately Sirius, james, mum and dad found them. The boys immediately began stripping their tops and shoes off and barrelling into the sea. Screaming like excited children as the splashed there way through the waves.

_They actually left me alone_ I thought happily an hour later. Towel soft under my back as I laid in the glowing sun. my skin feeling slightly hot, but not yet burnt. Obviously..Thinking that wasn't a good idea. Vernon and Petunia had decided to swim. Dad and mum where somewhere inspecting fossils...or something and so no one was there to warn me that i had two, annoying, horny, teenage boys about to grab me, lift me and run me down the beach whilst I kicked and screamed before they threw me into the sea. I came up spluttering and coughing.

"I'm going to kill you!" I growled out as they stood laughing.

"we thought you were a bit hot and needed to cool down" Sirius said innocently.

"Idiot" I hissed as I began to trudged out from the water.

"Evans" James moaned "play with us. Stop being boring!"

"I'm not being boring i'm"

"slowly sitting there getting skin cancer. Now play with us so at least you're having fun whilst killing your skin" Sirius interupted

"I am having fun i'm"

"lying down silently doing nothing. That's not the sort of thing to do at the beach!"

"What sort of thing do you do at the beach then?"

"well, you swim, and you have water fights, and you dig holes in the sand and make castles and you have sand fights and" Sirius was cut off by a lump of wet sand splashing across his face.

"Oh evans you're in for it now"

She was covered, her hair was matted and sandy, no matter how many times she went under the water it wouldn't all come out. Sand was stuck under her nails and itching inbetween her toes. Down her bikini.

I fell to my knee's next to Sirius and James, who where now 'building' a big hole. Smiling as the dug further and further down.

"you realize you're like 5 year olds right?" I asked sighing slightly as they grinned up at me.

"What it's fun!" James cried happily.

"It's digging"

"Would you find it more fun if we did something else then Evans?"

"Depends what it is black"

"First names potter..Wait" I laughed as james looked down confused after speaking. Sirius chortling beside me.

"what shall we play then?" Sirius asked, wiggling his eyebrows at me in his usual. We shall play the game where I try to get into your pants without actually trying because James would be upset, Game. It was my least favourite.

"I have an idea!" James exclaimed jumping up then suddenly began using his hands as binoculars looking around. "Captian look! It's a beached whale!" James yelped pointing to where Vernon was lying near the water so it would just wash over his smell, cheesy feet. I should have guess when Sirius had yelped 'oh golly you're right' and ran to steal a childs bucket that it wouldn't end that well..even if it would be hilarious. Following them, at a distance I watched as Sirius filled the stolen bucket (the child was trying to run after him crying slightly) with sea water and ran towards Vernon.

"You push it back in whilst I keep it wet. We can't let it dry out" And then Sirius threw the bucket over Vernon who snorted himself awake tried to get up, but couldn't monover round his chub enough to do so. James began trying to drag him out as sirius re filled the bucket.

"EVANS WE NEED YOUR HELP IF THIS WHALE IS GOING TO SURVIVE!" Sirius had screamed as james failed at pulling vernon more than an inch. The child now grabbed onto the bucket. Petunia was screaming at them to leave her Verny alone and then, with an almight crack. Vernons foot smashed into James face and James tumbled onto the floor. Sirius yelped at his friend and threw the bucket, and somehow the child a few feet and ran to his friend whilst Petunia screamed at him whilst trying to hoist Vernon of his fat behind. I ran towards the slowly waking up james, who's face was covered in watered down blood. Waves kept tumbling over his face as he blinked around confused.

"Jamsie ? You okay?" Sirius asked, gripping one arm whilst I gripped the other and pulling him so he was sitting. James gave an awkward nod before trying to stand up on his own and almost falling over.

"Evans find my wand it's in my bag meet us in the toilets" Sirius mumbled dragging James up the beach, leaving blood drops staining the sand. Walking past the small child craddling his broken bucket and cut elbow.

When I got into the boys bathroom James was sitting on the counter. Blood covering his face and chest as sirius forced him to put tissues to his nose. Sirius quickly grabbed his wand, and once he was sure no one was looking mumbled episkey and james' nose gave a sickening crunch as it righted itself.

I quickly left, found the nearest shop, bought a bucket, spade and a few little sand shaper things and walked back to the beach. Spotting Sirius being told off by the mother I quickly ran over.

"my friends really sorry. It's just the man they where doing it to has really bad skin and he needs to hydrate it often and falling asleep in such sun meant he was unable to so my friend her was just trying to do a favour. He even gave me the money to buy these see?" I held out the bucket, other gifts inside nervously, the mother glaring at us for a moment before snatching it.

"I'm really sorry about breaking the bucket..and your child. It's just my friend was bleeding a lot and I got a bit freaked out" Sirius added making me tried not to laugh as the woman glared at him took her child and stalked off.


End file.
